Destiny
by O-Spinny-o-Cometix-O
Summary: Five kits. Destined for greatness, or for war. Danger, romance, troubles, how will they handle it all? Everyone has a path laid out for them, and it's time to make a decision. Clans will rise. Clans will fall. Five leaders. Destined for greatness, on their way to war.


**Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry, I know I said I would be working on Enslaved as much as possible, but I suddenly remembered that I had this one book that was, in a way, a prequel to Enslaved, so I wanted to be sure and finish this first before posting anything else for the sequel. Sorry for the inconvenience, I hope you can forgive me ^^"**

**Allegiance List; /untoldlegacy/?shareGuid=eb09c0b2-fb82-dcf5-ff8e-2a877e05ea76 **

**_The allegiance list will be updated every chapter. A link will always be provided._**

* * *

_Come along, it is the break of day._

Five kittens laid alone, quiet in a clearing surrounded by trees and undergrowth. One was a yellowish tabby tom. Another was a pure black she-cat. The third was a snow-white she-cat. The fourth was a dark blue-gray tabby with a white undercoat. The last kit was a light gray tom with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly and paws. The soft breeze whisked through their short furs, warming them despite the cold season's snow. No one could tell how long they had been there, for they were only about three moons old, and they looked fine in terms of weight. Someone must have been feeding them.

_Surely now, you'll have some things to say._

A rustling near them startled the poor things, and they all stirred from sleep. The blue-gray kitten stood in defense of the other four, his hackles raised. "Who goes there?!" His small mew was anything but threatening.  
A chuckle sounded as four cats in turn stepped out from the bushes: A gray and black she-cat, a white and brown tabby she-cat, a brown tom, and a pure white she-cat.  
The brown tom bent down and sniffed the kitten. "Fierce, I see. Do you kits have parents?"  
The white she-kit raised her head. "We're not related."

_It's not the time for telling tales on me._

"Lightstar? What do you think?" The white and brown tabby turned to the white cat, who shook her head.  
"It could be…" She stepped back a bit. "What are we supposed to do with them?"  
The gray and black she-cat snorted. "We could take them to our Clans. If they're not related, they wouldn't mind being separated, would they?"

_..._

"Ravenstar!" the brown tom hissed. "That's terrible!"  
"Coming from you," she shot back. "If they really are… You know… Then wouldn't it be the right choice?"

_Another train has left the station_

The kits looked back and forth between themselves. The black kit shuffled to stand behind the yellowish kit. She seemed to feel safer behind him, as if he was an older brother there to protect her.  
Ravenstar looked at them. "Well, those two may want to stay together."  
Hearing this, the light gray kit ran to the white one and cuddled close to her. "Now, now, not everyone can stay together," Lightstar scolded them softly, picking up the white kit. "There are five of you and four of us."  
"They should be able to choose who they want to go with," the brown tom meowed.  
The blue-gray kit nodded and walked over to him. "I choose you."

_And I'm just standing here_

"Blue?" the black kit whimpered. "I don't want you to leave… I don't want to leave anyone."  
Dawnstar's eyes grew soft with sympathy. "You'll die out here if you stay. I'm so sorry."  
Blue didn't understand. Couldn't they all go together? And what were these four cats doing here anyway? "Ginger! You stay with Blacky," he called to his friend. "She needs you."  
The yellowish kit nodded. "I'll go with you, then… Ravenstar?"

_If I go now would you remember_

Ravenstar nodded. "Yes, dears. Come with me. I assume you two are Ginger and Blacky? Do any others have names?"  
Blue shook his head. "They're not names, they're just what we call each other. We want real names, but we don't know a whole lot that we could be named. None of us look like a tree, or the sky."  
The brown tom nodded. "I understand. We can name you when you get back to the Clans."  
The white kit, still in Lightstar's jaws, squirmed a bit and Lightstar let her go.

_Would you still hold me dear?_

The white kit continued to walk to Dawnstar. "I want to go with you."  
"That leaves Gray," Blue meowed.  
Gray nodded. "I-I'll go with Lightstar… I guess…" It was clear that he wanted to be with the white kit, as he followed almost every move she made and kept giving her longing looks.  
The cats, however, began walking with their kits in separate directions. Suddenly, Ravenstar stopped. "Hey. Should we resume our meeting tomorrow night, since this one was… Interrupted?"  
The rest of them looked back and nodded or murmured in agreement, then began walking again.

_Save me, cause I don't want to leave_

When they arrived back at the camp, Lightstar bounded up on top of a huge rock, signaling for Gray to follow her. He did so, and she called out, "Cats of ThunderClan! Gather for a Clan meeting!"  
Gray ducked down and half-listened as she explained to them the situation. He noticed that all of these cats had different smells, but the same one was found amongst all of them.  
"He shall be named Pigeonkit, and Ryeflight will take care of him until he is ready to be apprenticed."  
The other kits were named as well. Whitey was made Snowkit, who was being taken care of by a she-cat named Mouseshine. Ginger was made Honeykit and Blacky was made Myrtlekit. They were both being taken care of by Hawkcloud. Blue was to be known as Coldkit, and he was being taken care of by Gingertail.  
But the Clan leaders knew something that the kits did not.

At their next meeting, they all made sure to be there. Ravenstar's dark figure was the first to show, then came Lightstar, and Dawnstar. There was a big rock in the middle of the clearing, where Ravenstar and Lightstar were both sitting. "Where is Antstar?" the black she-cat hissed as Dawnstar arrived, clearly annoyed at him not showing up.  
"WindClan is the farthest place from the meeting place, give him a break," Dawnstar pointed out.  
Ravenstar rolled her eyes as her tail swished to curl around her paws. "ShadowClan is farther than ThunderClan and RiverClan, but I made it here first."  
Suddenly the bushes rustled and Antstar padded through. "Sorry. Ashstream kept insisting to come with me."

Lightstar sighed in relief, and nodded. "It's alright. We need to discuss these kits, though."  
Dawnstar bounded onto the rock and sat down, watching as Antstar did the same. "Does everyone still remember the prophecy?"  
"The Five can bring goodness. The Five can bring war. They may impress, or wash up on the shore."  
"It makes no sense!" Antstar hissed, unsheathing his claws in frustration.  
Lightstar closed her eyes and waved her tail. "I think it means that the kits we found can either be big and impressive, and bring goodness, or they can bring war and kill a bunch of Clanmates."

Ravenstar nodded, though Dawnstar and Antstar exchanged a glance. "Then why did we take them in?" the tabby meowed quietly.  
"Look, if there's a chance they can bring goodness, I'm willing to risk some destruction," Ravenstar snapped. "If you guys are too cowardly to accept it, then I'll take them all into ShadowClan myself."  
She jumped down from the rock and stalked back to her own territory.

Antstar shuffled his paws. "She's right…"  
Dawnstar nodded. "I agree. Whatever the prophecy means, we can't abandon these kits."

* * *

_Songs Used_

_Soon We'll Be Found ~ Sia_

_I Don't Want To Leave ~ Matthew Perryman Jones_


End file.
